The Vampire Princess Vampire Hunter D x OC
by blooddancer101
Summary: Thera is a lonely vampire princess. D is a half breed. What happens when they meet? DxOC D does not come in until chap. 12
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire Princess

Chapter One

Four thousand years into the future, vampires are born and have come to exist among the humans. They are described as dark creatures that seduce and drink the blood of man. Never have their attacks been predictable. They lives in clans and have all the members of their convent under one roof, as though they are a big royal family.

Vampires do as they wish to the humans around them. They don't care whether they turn, drain, or enslave the humans. They truly love to enslave human as play things. As the new millennia nears, a new chapter unfolds in the vampires' lives begins along with a new destiny.

One night during feeding time for the vampires, a young girl is walking home from work. The vampire lord, Kage was following her every move. The girl reminded him of his daughter that he lost many years ago. The girl was oblivious that he was following her. She walked for a little while longer, before Kage grabbed her from behind.

He put a hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear, "Don't scream child. I don't plan on hurting you very long." He turned the girl around so she was facing him. The girl's eyes showed him that she was scared, but she did not say a word or try to run. She seemed to be captivated by him.

The girl asks, "What do you want?" Kage asks, "How would you like to live forever?" The girl says, "I don't know." Kage put an arm around her waist and said, "Come on child. Life as a mortal must be rough on you." The girl says, "I must say life can be rough, but it's worth it." Kage gently grinded his teeth against her neck and smiled some as blood began to trickle down her neck.

The girl screamed softly and Kage sunk his teeth into her neck. He began to drink her blood as he held her close to him so she could not get out of his grip. The girl had tears going down her face. The girl says, "Please stop…it hurts." Kage tightened his grip and growled against her neck possessively.

Soon the girl fainted at the loss of blood and Kage carried her back to the clan home after he gave her some his blood. She felt so light in his arms. Kage carried her up to her own room and laid her in the bed. He whispers, "Welcome to your new home Thera."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Three nights after Kage had turned the girl, she grew accustom to being called her new name. She walked beside Kage as she was introduced to the clan. The clan quieted down as they entered the room. Kage says to them, "Hello everyone, I would to introduce to you your new princess."

Thera stepped out from behind Kage and said, "Hi I'm Thera." Her red eyes were colder than the other vampires. Kage looked at the other vampires as they looked at Thera. Thera did seem to be colder than the rest of them, but that was to be expected. Kage did force her to become a vampire.

Thera walked down to all the clan members and began to learn about the clan. She did enjoy being a vampire, but hated the fact that could not do as she wanted. Her red eyes searched the clan for someone to talk to. No such luck. So Thera snuck out of the clan house to check on her human family.

She covered herself with a black cloak and made her way to her parent's house. She looked through the windows of the house. Her mother sat at the table crying. Thera watched in pain as she saw her mother crying over her. Thera opened the window, sat on the windowsill, and removed her cloak since it was night.

Thera slowly began to speak. She says, "Hello mother. Shouldn't you be in bed? It's a little late for you to be up." Her mother jumped at the sound of her voice and looked at her. Her mother says to her as she steps closer to Thera, "Sarah is that you? It can't be. The police announced you as dead." Thera smiles and says, "Yes it's me mom."

Her mother smiles and runs over to hug her. Thera welcomes her hug with a cold one of her own. Thera says, "I can't stay very long mom. I just wanted to let you know, I will always be watching the family." Her mother had tears going down her face as she said, "At least I got to see you one last time before you leave our lives for good."

Thera smiled and wiped her mother's tears away. Thera says, "I've got to go now mom. I love you, bye." Thera made her way back to the clan house, before anyone knew she was gone. She got around the clan and made her way to her room. She closed the door as she got in her room. She thinks, _"Now that I know my family is okay, I can be a vampire with no haunting regrets." _She smiled as she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Thera went back to the clan ball and looked coldly around the room. Kage came to her side and sat beside her. He says, "Don't bare them any ill will for what I have done to you Thera. This is your family now, so stop glaring at people and have some fun." Thera looks at him with a deadly glare and says, "I don't care if they are my family now. I have a right to be angry with you."

Kage took her in his arms and held her close to him. Thera tried to wiggle out of his grip, but all attempts proved to be failure. Kage says, "My clan will take better care of you more than how your human family could. You are the last child of your mother. Your siblings before you were beaten to death. Don't you get it? I turned you to save you."

Thera looked at him as he lifted her eyes to meet his. Thera looked into his eyes and began to cry. Kage wrapped an arm around and kissed her forehead. He was the only one able to make her show her emotions. He picked her up and carried her to her room. He placed her on her bed and covered her up with fluffy blankets.

Thera looked at him and asked, "Why did you adopt me as your daughter?" Kage stroke her cheek with his hand and said, "You remind me of my blood daughter. She hated being a vampire just as much as you do. She would always tell me that she only existed to keep me happy. I would always get mad at her for sneaking out during daylight in a cloak to see and help humans."

Thera smiles a bit and says, "She was defiant towards you like me." Kage nods and smiles some. Kage kissed her forehead and said, "You need to rest and I understand that you miss your human family. However, I do not want you to go back there without guards with you at all times." Thera nodded and said, "I will do as you please. On one condition though, you let me come and go as I please."

Kage sighed and nodded slowly. He then got up, walked out of the room, and shut the door behind him. Thera's eyes went from her happy blue eyes to her hateful red eyes within moments. Thera thinks, _"I still don't trust him with anything."_ Thera knew he was hiding something from her.

Thera then looked out at the sun through her tinted windows. She knew he was hiding something dark and dangerous from her. Thera had to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kage looked all over the city from the balcony of his castle. It was the only thing left in this city that reminded him of his true home. New York was so noisy at night. He barely had time to think anymore without hearing the city life below them.

This castle was placed in almost the center of the city. As though the vampires ruled it and many humans thought they did. Kage loved that about the humans. They were so easy to manipulate to the vampires' will. Kage thinks, "This city is my land to rule for now. Soon we will control more human cities. More vampires will come into our clan, but for now, we will stay hidden in the shadows and wait for the right moment to strike."

Kage looked out upon the city lights and smiled some. It was getting close to the clan's feeding time. He could feel the urge to feed growing stronger within him. He was also worried about Thera. Tonight would be her first night feeding. He wondered how she would handle taking a human's life. He could see her being a little hesitant at first. Then after a while, she would get use to it like everyone else who was turned into a vampire.

Kage went to the grand hall and gathered the whole clan together. A maid that was human woke Thera up and guided her to the clan gathering in the grand hall. Thera looked around as Kage began to speak. He says, "Tonight we will have a lot of you learn how to feed. You may have unsure feeling at first, but that's because you are somewhat still attached to the living part of you. Don't worry that will go away with time."

Thera looked up at Kage and knew what he meant. Many questions ran through her mind. Does that mean I will stop craving to see my human family? Will I become as cold as ice inside my heart? She did not want to become like that, although she was naturally cold towards her vampire family. She did not want to have them thinking she was weak.

Soon the castle doors opened and the clan quickly made their way done to the city below. The castle was attached to a sky scraper so human vampire hunters could not see the clan home through their cloudy barrier. They did not want them coming into their home and cause all hell to break loose.

Kage wrapped an arm around Thera and helped her down to the city. Thera got out of his grip as soon as they were on the ground. She could see each clan member was zoning on a certain prey so no other vampire could steal their food. Thera found a group of teens walking together. Thera made her way over to them and snuck a hand over a boy's mouth.

She quickly sunk her fangs into his neck and began to drink the boy's blood. He soon stopped squirming in her arms and fell limp like he was asleep. Thera left enough blood in his body for him to live and stay alive as a human and not able to be turn into a vampire. Kage says from behind her, "You have done well Thera. Are you still hungry?"

Thera nodded and Kage guided her to an even bigger amount of people. Kage says, "It is easier to feed when you hunt as a group, not by yourself." Soon ten vampires joined them in the crowd and they began to feed on the crowed of human. Screams and cries of pain filled the night, but were not heard by the rest of the humans in the city.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

As the night was close to being over, the clan made their way back to the home. Thera had fed off of twenty people during the night. It made her feel bad that she fed off of so many, but the thirst was too strong for her to control. She went up to her room and turned on the radio. The announcer says, "Here is Ember Mclain's newest song. It's called Remember."

{Singer}

Yeah, Oooooooo

[Music]

It was, it was September,  
Wind blow, the dead leaves fall.  
To you, I did surrender,  
Two weeks you didn't call.

Your life goes on without me,  
my life, a losing game.  
But you should, you should not doubt me,  
you will remember my name.

(Chorus)

Ohh Ember, you will remember.  
Ember, one thing remains,  
Ohh Ember, so warm and tender,  
you will remember my name.

Your heart, your heart abandoned,  
you're wrong, now bare the shame.  
Like dead trees, in cold December,  
Nothing but ashes remain.

Ohh Ember, you will remember.  
Ember, one thing remains,  
Ohh Ember, so warm and tender,  
you will remember my name.

Ohh Ember, you will remember.  
Ember, one thing remains,  
Ohh Ember, so warm and tender,  
you will remember my name.

Thera listen to the song with a heavy heart. This song was her favorite. It wasn't exactly new; it was just Ember's latest song. It reminded her of an old friend of hers. Thera looked out the window as the sun came up. She whispers, "Will anyone remember me when I am truly gone from this world?"

Thera made her way to her bed. Forever a part of the living dead. She looked at the ceiling for a long time. Thera only fell asleep for three hours. She felt like being up so she got up and began to look around the castle a bit. Since it was her home, she had a right to go exploring a bit.

Thera was looking around the library, when she accidently moved a certain book. This revealed a hidden stairway in the floor. Thera looks down the stairs and grabbed a light so she could see where she was going. She made her way down the stairs, until she came to a dark red door at the end of the stairs.

Thera looked at the symbol on the door before opening it. It was an image that meant keep out, but she ignored it because she did not know any vampire symbols yet. She walked inside and saw weird ritual items. She could smell the blood stained on the floor. Thera thinks, "What is this place? Why is there blood on the floor?"

Thera walked over to a huge table and saw a huge book in the middle of it. She started to read the pages of the book slowly. This book showed directions and inscriptions of so many rituals. Thera began to shake where she stood.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Thera made her way back to her room after make a magic copy of the ritual book. Thera sat on her bed and started to read the book. Her eyes read each page and each word carefully. She then saw something that made her whole body freeze up.

The last ritual in the book was a spell on how to control a hell dragon. Hell dragons can control all the elements. They also only listen to strong willed women. If they do not meet the dragon's requirements, the woman gets eaten alive by the dragon. The dragon always only accepts woman from the royal family. Does not matter if you are born royal or adopted into it.

Thera looks inside the book to see if they kept dates of which rituals were performed and when they were performed. The book had papers hidden in the cover of the book. Thera looked at the pages and saw that Kage's daughter was the last person offered to a hell dragon. Turns out that when she was offered to the dragon, she did not mean the dragon's requirements and the dragon ate her.

Thera gasped slightly and thought, "So that's what happened to Kage's daughter. She did not have enough will to control the dragon." She thought about it for a moment and said aloud, "Oh no, that means he is going to use me to try to control the dragon." Thera hid the book in a secret compartment in her wall. She then started to think of ways to run away from the clan without getting caught by Kage or anyone else in the clan.

She did not want to be the next lunch for a hell dragon. There was no way she was going to face possibility of getting eaten alive and dying just so the clan could become more powerful. There was just no way she was ever going to do that. She was strong willed to live and fight, but it came to other people's gain, she did not do so well.

Thera made a bag full of her stuff appear in her hand grabbed a dark cloud cloak. She knew this kind of cloak could block out the sun's rays from touching her body. Thera placed the bag over her shoulder after putting the cloak on and jumped out her window. She landed safely on her feet on the ground. She began to run far away towards the end of the city.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Thera had made her way through half of the city, when she heard the footsteps of vampires following her. She had been spotted leaving the clan home. If she got captured and taken back to the clan home, she was sure to be beaten. Thera began to run faster and tried to hide herself into the shadows.

Thera hid herself in an alleyway as good as she could. Unfortunately it did not work. A vampire appeared behind her and tied her up so she could not move. Her mouth was covered so she could not scream for help. The other vampires showed up and they dragged her back to the clan home. Thera looked around her to look for some help and saw nothing. She was helpless right now and nothing was going to change that.

They arrived at the home an hour later. Kage was waiting for them in the grand hall. The vampires make her kneel before him. He asks, "Why did you try to run away?" Thera glared up at him and said, "I tried to run away because I don't want to end up dying the way your blood daughter died." Kage's face grew red with anger. He asks, "You found the book of Hell?" Thera says, "Yeah I did. I am not going to end up a hell dragon's lunch."

Kage looked at the fire in her eyes and said, "You may not get eaten by the dragon. It may like you and fuse with your body and soul." Thera says, "I don't want a dragon inside me just for your personal gain." Kage has her pinned on the floor and they began to set things up for the ritual around her. Thera began to worry about what was going to happen to her when the dragon shows up.

A vampire priest had begun to chant the ritual words and a black flame began to show up. Thera looked at the flame as they began to get bigger and bigger in front of her. Instead of showing fear, Thera was showing rage in her eyes. The dragon finally took full form and stared down at her. Its black wings spread out and wrapped around Thera.

The dragon's red eyes peered into Thera's red angry eyes. The dragon began to speak to her. The dragon asks, "Why has your vampire clan summoned me here?" Thera says, "Well apparently these idiots here want you to fuse with my body and soul. Which I think is rather stupid and desperate if you ask me." The dragon smiled some and bared its teeth. The dragon says, "I must say you have more spirit than the other they tried to give me."

Thera smiled and said, "Thank you. Now are you going to fuse with me or what?" The hell dragon started to glow and he became a smoky spirit again. He pushed himself into her chest and her whole body began to glow just like the dragon's spirit did. Her body was soon surrounded by black dragon flames.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The dragon's dark flame soon calmed down as the fusion became complete. Everyone around her stared as the dragon became a marking on her back. Thera's body was shaking as she stood in the center of the circle. She asks, "Are you idiots happy now? I am fused with the dragon." Thera glared at the people around her.

Kage looked at her a smile. He slowly made his way over to her and hugged her gently. He whispers in her ear, "You have done well my daughter." Thera looks at him with a deadly glare and says, "You may have turned me, but you are not my father." Kage looked down at her and did not know what to say to her.

Thera got out of his arms and slowly made her way outside. The dragon prevented her from dying in daylight. Thera walked outside and stared up to the sky. She held her arm out and the dragon slowly made it's up her arm. The dragon painfully made its way out of her arm and into the sunny sky. The dragon looked down at her confused.

Thera says, "I have read that a dragon's wings are their pride and joy. So it wounds them to not to be able to fly and use their wings. So I thought I would let you fly around for a bit inside the mist barrier." The dragon smiled and said, "Thank you, my name is Night Fang by the way." Thera says, "The name the vampires gave me is Thera."

Night Fang smiled and went flying into the sky. Thera looked up the sky and smiled some. Kage watched her from the door of the castle. He says, "You will train how to use his powers in a week." Thera says, "I will train in my own way without you. I am not going to be some weapon for you to use like an idiot. So you can forget it."

Kage looked like he had just been slapped in the face. Thera sure did have a will of her own. Kage knew he would never be able to control her. Kage says, "Very well then daughter. Do what you need to do." Thera looks at him and asked, "Why did you make your original daughter try to fuse with Night Fang?" Kage says, "Nina was my only child. I did not want to, but vampires' numbers have been dropping drastically for the past few years. The clan priest thought it would help make us last longer."

Thera thought a moment before speaking again. She says, "I see you were trying to protect your way of life." Kage nodded and said, "I wanted to insure that us vampire still survive." Thera says, "Well don't count on me to help you with that goal. You took me away from my true family for own gain. And for that, I despise every last one of you vampires."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Thera has spent the last month training how to control Night Fang's powers. He even helped her to create powers of her own. Thera was having a hard time mastering Night Fang's dragon fire. Every time she tried to use it, the fire would burn her whole arm and hand. She began to lose hope in learning it.

Thera looked at the sky sadly and said, "I am so tired I can't even stand up anymore. I'm so sore." The day had gone by quickly. She planned on never going back to the clan home. She was going to prove to Kage that she could survive on her own without them. Night Fang sat down beside her before laying his head on her shoulder.

He says, "You are just using muscles you are not use to using." Thera stroked the top of his head and said, "I know, but still I'm tired." Night Fang says, "You should probably find something to feed on so you don't get sick." Thera groaned and said, 'I'm tired of feeding off of animals though. I need real nourishing blood."

Night Fang got her on his back and they took off into the sky. He says, "Then we will head to the next city and you can feed off of a few humans." Thera nodded and said, "I'll just have to be careful who I feed off of too. I don't want us to being hunted like animals." Night Fang smiled as they flew through the milky white clouds.

Thera looked calmly ahead of them. She loved it when the wind was going through her hair. Thera looked in the direction of the upcoming city and smiled. She thinks, "Soon I will feed and gain my strength back so I can train some more." Thera smiled some at the thought of her being able to feed on real human blood. The feeling of warm human blood trickles down into her body. The feeling was so enticing to her. Soon she would feel that again.

Night Fang noticed the look in Thera's eyes and asked, "Are you okay Thera." She looks at him with a smile and says, "Yes I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" He says, "Okay I was just making sure you weren't going into a blood lust." Thera says, "I won't be going into a blood lust. I just need to feed soon."

Night Fang looked back her and said, "I will make sure you get all the blood you need." Thera smiled and stroked his head some. She says, "At least I can count on you being my friend." Night Fang says, "You can always count on me being there for you when you need me Thera. After all, we are one with each other."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The two of them made it to city and Night Fang made his way to a grassy spot in the city. When they did find a spot and landed safely, Thera quickly got off his back to go find some blood to feed on. She was rather eager to quench her thirst of blood. Night Fang made himself go back into her body before she got too far to do it.

Thera groaned softly as she felt Night Fang go back into her body. She then quickly made her way into the city crowds. Although they are a lot of crowds, this city was rather quiet for a city. Thera easily found a person to feed off of. It was a really young teenage boy. He may be fifteen or sixteen. She was not exactly sure which.

So she slowly made her way up behind the boy and put a hand over his mouth. She whispers in the boy's ear, "I will only hurt you if you struggle. So whatever you do, don't struggle." The boy for some reason was blush feverishly. Thera gently bit into the boy's neck and held him close to her. As she fed from the boy, the boy's blush did not go away.

After a while, Thera stopped feeding from the boy and let him out of her embrace. The boy fell to the ground slowly, but did not black out like other humans did. The boy was staring up at her. The boy says in a whisper, "Please finish me off vampire." Thera froze where she stood. She did not know what to say or do.

Thera sat by the boy's side and drained the last of the boy's blood. Then she made a grave for the boy and made her way to her next victim. She just hoped she did not have to kill any more people or turn anyone into vampires. Thera did not want to bring anyone into this dark lonely life. It was not a way to live.

Thera ended up feeding off of over twenty people during the night. However this that much human blood in her system, she could go without feeding for three months. She made Night Fang come out of her body and they took off into the sky once more. Night Fang looks at her and says, "You were only doing as the human asked you to. So don't feel sorry about it." Thera says, "I know I was only doing what he asked. Still if a vampire hunter comes looking, he'll think I killed him just for his blood."

Night Fang nodded at the point she had made. He says, "We'll make camp three days from now in the City of Bararoy. It's a city for vampires who are seeking refuge after a long term of traveling." Thera asks, "Are the people of the Bararoy friendly?" Night Fang says, "Some of them are and some of them aren't." Thera turned and looked forward.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Thera and Night Fang made their way to the city of Bararoy. Thera looked on as the city came in view. A pair of windmills was standing behind a big wall. Night Fang knocked on the door and said, "I am Night Fang a hell dragon. My master and I would like to rest here for the night." Soon after he said that, the gate opened up wide.

Night Fang slowly walked in with Thera on his back. Thera looked around at the hundreds of vampires around her. She had never seen vampires like them. She says in a whisper, "What strange looking creatures these vampires have become." Night Fang looked at Thera a moment before an old looking vampire stood in front of them. Thera got down from Night Fang to show respect towards the old man.

The old man at Thera and said, "What a polite young girl. I see you have great respect for your elders. What brings you to Bararoy?" Thera says, "I am just looking for a place to rest a while." The old man smiled and said, "Stay as long as you like." Thera nodded and the old man had given them a place of their own to rest and feed in.

Night Fang lay down in front of a fire that Thera had made. He looked at Thera as she began to make some food for him. Night Fang looked back at the fire. He says, "This place should be good for us for a while. Hopefully a vampire hunter won't find that grave you dug for that human boy you drained."

Thera looked at Night Fang and said, "I know…We don't really need to be hunted down like animals." Night Fang nodded in agreement with her. He says, "Well I say we stay here for a week. That way we can get some rest and think about where we are headed next." Thera thought a little bit about this and said, "That sounds like a good idea." She smiled when Night Fang's food was done.

Night Fang ate the whole pot of demon stew and smiled as he was completely full. Thera smiled and made herself comfortable. She covered Night Fang with a warm blanket and she covered herself with a thin blanket. Thera did not want to deal with a heavy blanket when she would get up the next morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Thera woke up the next day and looked around. She began to take a look around the place. The whole city was built like a fortress. The old male vampire appeared behind her and said, "I see you are up. Do you like the city my dear?" Thera jumped, turned around, sees him and nods some. She asks, "Why did your people make this city?"

The old man smiled and sat down on the ground. He says, "It's a long story but since you ask I will give the short version of it…long ago our numbers were rather high. Hunters would kill one or two of us a night. But one night, a half demon was born. He had all our strengths and barely any of our weaknesses. True he can't be out in the sun for more a week and has our thirst for blood. He chose to hunt us the more evil ones of his blood."

The old man to a breath before he continued on telling the story. "So as our number began to fall, we made this city. It is a shelter for vampires that need a place of peace or rest. The hunter does not come in here unless someone has a bounty on their head." Thera asks, "What is the hunter's name?" The old man says, "He just calls himself D."

Meanwhile back at the city where Thera was just at, a woman was walking around looking for her son. She was on a hill, when she noticed a dirt grave. She dug through the dirt and saw her son. The woman gasped and started to cry. She quickly ran to the police and told them to help her and that a vampire killed her son. A cop grabbed a memory scanner and the mother led them to the body.

The memory scanner was quickly placed above the boy's forehead. The scanner revealed the images of a vampire feeding off the boy's blood through his neck. The police did not know what to do. They had seen more people come and tell them that the same vampire had bitten them, but had not turned them. Still was a threat to them because she killed the one boy. One policeman decided to hire a hunter to kill the vampire.

It took D three days to get to the city. Although he was not the only hunter who had came. His price was larger than the other hunter but he had a better reputation for doing his job right. So they were willing to pay it. Hunter D set out on horseback to find the female vampire. He did not want to waste any time on this hunt.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

D used the parasite in his hand to try to pick up where the female had gone. The parasite in his hand says, "This vampire is different than the other vampires you have hunted. She carries within her a hell. She uses the dragon at will." D asks ignoring what the parasite said, "Where has she gone?" The parasite says, "I'd say she has made to the Bararoy by now." D says, "This girl must just go where the dragon takes her."

The parasite says, "I am not sure you need to kill this vampire." D squeezed his palm to cause the parasite pain. D asks him, "Why do you say that?" The parasite says, "Well think about it D. She fed on over twenty people. She only killed one person who was known to be suicidal. How do we know she did not just give him what the boy wished?" D thought about this for a while as he began to ride towards Bararoy.

D thinks, "The parasite does have a point. This vampire does act very different from the other vampires I have been hired to hunt. She does not kill her victims nor does she turn them. I wonder why she is not acting like a normal vampire." D looked forward to the direction of the Bararoy. He decided to ask the girl when he caught up with her.

The parasite saw D's thoughtful face and knew he was thinking about the girl. For he too was thinking about the vampire girl. The parasite smiled a bit. Soon D would be doing his job. D says to the parasite, "You might as well rest now. We will be at Bararoy's gate in half a day's time." The parasite did not argue. He disappeared so D's hand looked normal and went to sleep.

Meanwhile back at Bararoy, Thera and the old man are still talking. The old man asks, "So why did you came to Bararoy?" Thera says, "I came here right after I was done feeding. A human boy had asked me to completely kill him. I did as he asked and gave him a proper burial." The old man says, "I see, you don't turn your victims. Was he the only one you have killed?" Thera nodded and said, "I let the other people live."

The old man smiled and said, "You are one strange girl. Don't worry young one the Bararoy will protect you if a hunter comes along." Thera smiled and said, "My name is Thera by the way." The old man says, "I do not have a name, but you can just call me Uncle."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

D made his way to the Bararoy gate and looked up. He says, "I have some business to attend to with your elder." The gate opened and D made his way inside. The vampire growl and hiss at him as he walks by on his horse. He looks for the old man who was considered the elder. The old man appeared in front of him and asked, "What do you want hunter D?"

D says, "I am here looking for a certain female vampire. She travels with a hell dragon. Have you got her here?" The man says, "Yes we have her here, but you can't have her. She is under my protection." D says, "I honor your devotion towards your fellow vampires, but this girl has killed a boy and many people claim to be bitten by her."

The old man says, "I see…" Thera came out of hiding and said, "You are looking for me hunter." She seals Night Fang in a body of his own. She looks back at D with her lonely eyes. The old man says, "Thera you don't have to fight him. I can protect you." Thera says calmly, "Its okay Uncle, I want to. I don't want to be a vampire anymore." D pulled out his sword and Thera did the same.

D and Thera for hours on end, D asks her, "Why did you kill the boy and no one else?" Thera clashes swords with him causing a few sparks to fly and says, "I was not planning on killing the boy. He asked me to finish him off and so I did." D backed off from her a moment and just looked at her. Thera asks, "What? Now you don't want to kill me?" D made a small sound of a growl and attacked her again.

D kept attacking her until he finally sliced up her side. Thera let out a scream of pain and D took the chance to stab her in the chest. Thera's eyes widened and blood came out of her mouth. The old man went to her side after she fell to the ground. Thera was smiling as the old man held her in his arms. She looked at D and asked, "Can you do something for me hunter?"

D looked back her and asked. "Yes what do you want?" Thera asks, "Can you kill the vampire that turned me into a vampire? His name is Kage and his clan home is in New York. Please make him pay for what he did to me." With that said, Thera smiled and peacefully died and her body turn into a soft blue mist.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

D looked at the blue mist and then turn away to get on his horse. The old man looks at him and asks, "Are you going to kill this Kage person for her?" D got on his horse and said, "It was her last request." The old man smiled and said, "Thank you for freeing her. She was not meant to be one of us." D nodded and rode off to New York.

The parasite in his hand asks him, "Why are you doing this for her?" D says, "She asked me to as her last request." The parasite says, "I wonder why her body turned into a blue mist. None of the other vampires you have slain have done that." D says, "Maybe because did not kill anyone for the wrong reason, she could have been let into the next world without punishment." The parasite says, "That could be it."

A week passed and D finally made it to New York. He looked around the city and tried to find the clan home. He looked up one of the building and noticed it had a mist barrier around the top of it. He asks the parasite, "Can you break the barrier's spell from here?" The parasite opened its mouth and absorbed the barrier's spell and energy.

D quickly made his way up the building and silently made his way through the castle. He knew these types of castles like the back of his hand. He made his way to the bed chambers as he looked for the room that belonged to Kage. D figured that Kage forced Thera to become a vampire just to be a vessel for the hell dragon.

D thought about it more as he finally found Kage in his bed chamber. D says eerie enough to wake Kage up, "It's time to die vampire…" He had his blade ready to kill him at any moment. Kage says, "So you found me. I'm guessing Thera was not woman enough to try and kill me herself."

D glared at Kage and said, "She is not here to kill you herself because I killed her." Kage glared back at D and quickly made his way to his weapon. D stopped him, but it caused him to get hit in gut with Kage's fist. D growled and hit Kage in the gut with the handle of his sword. Kage fell backward and onto the ground. D got his blade ready and killed Kage with one move.

After that D made his way back to his horse. D got on his horse and began to ride off. As he was making his way out of the city, a blue mist surrounded him. Soon the spirit of Thera came into his view. She slowly came closer to him. Thera placed a hand on his cheek and said, "Thank you for freeing me from this world."

D placed a hand on hers and said, "I did as you asked. Now you can be free to go to the next life." Thera nodded and kissed his forehead before disappearing. The blue mist lifts and D started off to his next job.


End file.
